


sub rosa

by Avriel



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Loyalty, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avriel/pseuds/Avriel
Summary: The illusion of that person leads me astray.





	sub rosa

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is my first original work! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Lost in wind

Covered in snow;

No one can

Ever know.

  


My dearest friend,

Pride bled raw;

I will hide

Your only flaw.

  


Even if lie's

All that lie

Even if I have to

Bid you goodbye.

  


So rest assured-

Friend of mine

As all secrets;

Fade in time.

  


But as you sow-

So shall you reap

Your secret's not

Mine to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
